


【光公】嵌入

by FukurouNarthil



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouNarthil/pseuds/FukurouNarthil
Summary: *标记&告白*我流公式光×公*我是坏光呆，让猫猫一直哭哭（往脖子上挂个牌子跪坐
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 34





	【光公】嵌入

那日光做完几个任务回来，路过炼金医疗馆的时候，高挑的栗发馆长突然笑盈盈地叫住他。光吃了一惊，以为她又想找借口让自己喝什么奇奇怪怪的药，十分警惕地靠过去，就见她摇晃着手中一个晶莹剔透的小瓶，笑道：“放心，不是给你喝的。”

光了然，大概是人手不够，想让自己顺路送货上门，便松了一口气，问：“给谁的？”

谢萨米尔见他这么识相，笑得更慈祥了些，把手里的药往光怀里一塞，道：“给水晶公的。”

光有些惊讶，看着掌心里那瓶无色透明的液体，胸口莫名地发闷。他皱眉，问：“除了夜色药水他还要喝什么？还是说……他最近身体不舒服？不会是病了吧？”

“别心急，英雄阁下，”谢萨米尔扶着眼镜，不疾不徐地说，“这是特制的抑制药水——你知道公是Omega吧？大概是因为体质特殊，他发情期的间隔很长，症状也不明显，但总归会对精神和生理状态造成些影响。虽然本人没有说过，但他大约是不愿意接受其他Alpha的临时标记……总之，这么些年，一直是我为他调配抑制药水。”

光不禁将那小瓶往掌心里攥了攥，半晌，才问道：“……对身体有影响吗？”

“我已经把影响降到最低了。”谢萨米尔挑眉，“多亏他症状微弱，不过——”她省去了转折后面的内容，但光已然领会了她的意思。对Omega而言，接受Alpha的标记永远是最优解，人造的药物，便是药性再弱，也不应当长期服用。

“……我知道了，谢谢你。”光收了手中的小瓶，视线来不及与年长的医师相接，便扭过头匆匆告别。

炼金医疗馆对面便是观星室，如无意外，水晶公从早到晚都待在里面。光和守卫打了声招呼便长驱而入，一路上想着谢萨米尔的话。

他当然知道古·拉哈·提亚是Omega，多年以前，他们仍以“诺亚”的名字行动时，光就曾帮时年24岁的贤人古·拉哈·提亚解决过一次小小的情潮。当时他们正在野外调查，经过数月的奔波之后，古·拉哈忘了及时添置抑制药水，便只能由光为他临时标记。银泪湖畔，闪闪发亮的矿石丛中，光把猫魅族娇小的躯体半拢在怀里，右手食指小心翼翼地拉开他的衣领。接着，他缓慢地埋头下去，嘴唇抵上发烫的腺体——那最终只是浅尝辄止的一次触碰，连爱抚都算不上。事后古·拉哈搓着手晃着尾巴向他道谢，脸几乎红成头发的颜色。

在第一世界重逢之后，光得知他的身体发生了异变，也不再从他身上嗅到昔日清淡的草木香气，便下意识地以为那人不再经历发情期。加之摘下兜帽之前，那人总笨拙地隐藏身份，叫光不忍拆穿，同他谈话总避免提起过去，更遑论谈起什么第二性征、什么发情期的话题。

没有想到，那人还是在勉强自己。

第一世界的危机过去之后，光有时间便会来水晶都看看，帮居民们解决一些麻烦事，当然，也是为了能和水晶公见上一面。水晶都上下大致都能看出城主对暗之战士那点自以为隐秘的情愫，在彷徨阶梯亭稍作歇憩的时候，甚至偶尔有胆大的熟人悄悄向暗之战士暗示。光就是再迟钝也不可能注意不到，只是他和水晶公各自奔波，能在观星室寒暄几句都是匆匆忙忙，似乎始终没有找到合适的时机……试探彼此的想法。

直到谢萨米尔往他的手里塞了这么一个麻烦的东西。

光觉得自己完全可以怀疑年迈的馆长是故意的，她就是捏准了自己最担心那人的身体，才见缝插针地向自己透露这种隐秘之事。既然如此，光便决意要中她的计谋了……上哪再去找这么好的机会？

小小的一个瓶子在光的掌心里坠得发痛，不知不觉走到观星室门口的时候，光甚至有些紧张起来。正当他酝酿好问候，抬手欲叩响门扉时，观星室的门却突然从里面打开，水晶公在电光火石之间隐去略带雀跃的表情，确信自己十分沉稳地开了口：“欢迎，英雄，最近的工作处理完了？”

水晶公的小小表情没有逃过光之战士的眼睛，堂堂大英雄竟鬼迷了心窍般，一时完全忘记了自己准备好的问候。光含糊地点头说结束了，水晶公便泰然自若地请他进深虑室小坐。待光稀里糊涂地坐下，水晶公端了热茶过来，他才堪堪回神，想起了正事。

“谢萨米尔馆长让我给你捎个东西。”光倒是直接，伸手向前摊开掌心，给水晶公看手里的药水，那小小的玻璃瓶已被他的体温捂得温暖。待水晶公看清那是什么，光又把掌心合拢，道：“但是……我不太想把它交给你。”

水晶公一眼就认出了那药水，立时变得十分窘迫。他的耳朵不安地晃动两下，两手下意识地握在一起绞了起来。光眼看着绯红染上他的脸颊，一阵恍惚，好像又回到了许多年前的摩杜纳。

“我……这个……是必需品……”水晶公不敢看光，眼神漂移着，舌头也打起结来，“英雄不必顾虑……我的身体……嗯，受水晶塔的影响，它的状况非常稳定……发、发情期的症状几乎不存在……”

“但谢萨米尔馆长和我说，长期服用，副作用不能保证。”虽然她没有完整表达，但潜台词应该是这样的吧？光斟酌着词句接着说下去：“而且……既然有安全又现成的方法，为什么不用呢？”

水晶公的耳尖又是一颤，通红的面颊上满是惊愕，瞳孔都跟着紧缩起来。如果他没记错的话……不，他不可能记错的，数百年前，在摩杜纳共度的那短暂的时光，早就已被他嚼烂了，每一帧画面、每一句交谈，他都明明白白记在心里。他记得，当年那个天真而不谙世事的自己，在发现自己行将发情的那一夜，对着光之战士提出了冒进而失礼的请求。

“调查才到要紧的时候，我没有时间处理这个……问题。”红发的年轻贤人低着头，不敢看面前自己景仰着的男人，“能不能帮我一次？很快的，临时标记……就可以了，我知道这个要求很任性，但是安全又现成的方法就在面前，我真的不想耽误时间……”

他已经做好了被拒绝的打算，却没有想到那人只思虑片刻，便沉默地点头答应。现在回想起来，那时候的自己……多多少少，是怀有私心的吧。

想被他标记，想被他占有。

略带阴暗和疯狂的情绪被回忆勾出来，植根于那些挣扎的痛苦和思念之上，很快开始侵蚀他引以为傲的理智。

“我不会把药给你的，拉哈。”光在这种时候叫他的名字，水晶公不知道他是故意的，还是和自己一样，在荷尔蒙的作用下渐渐分不清回忆和现实的界限。他感到自己颈后的腺体变得肿胀发烫，周边的筋脉都微微跳动起来。它需要锋利的牙齿来肆虐嗜咬，刺破皮肤，注入足够的信息素形成标记。它最先向欲望臣服。

几乎令水晶公感到陌生的草木香气弥漫到空气中，和光的信息素渐渐交融。他很难描述光的信息素是什么味道，或许，像更久远以前萨雷安暴雨过后的艳阳天，温柔的，炽热的，阳光的气息，烘烤着少年时代他曾安眠过的柔软的草坡，轻而易举沁入他的皮肤纹理、四肢百骸，将他的周身包裹其中。

水晶公一言不发，却迎着光炽热的视线，轻轻点了头。

在光和莱楠的联合抗议下，深虑室拥有了一张床。于是此刻光顺理成章地揽着水晶公，坐在那张床的边沿，像多年前在摩杜纳那次一样，用右手的食指慢慢拉开他的衣领，低头去吻那块发烫的皮肤。

在光的嘴唇触到那一小块皮肤的瞬间，电流便从那里倏地炸开，一发不可收拾地涌向全身。水晶公从未如此鲜明地感受到自己的发情期，淫水甚至已经从体内涌出，存在感极强地流过肠壁，身下的衣物恐怕岌岌可危。他下意识地哆嗦，收紧湿润的入口不愿面对自己的淫荡，光却将他的颤抖理解为紧张，手指摩挲着腺体周围的皮肤，以为这样能够安抚尾巴毛都要炸开的Omega。

他显然是大错特错，水晶公不得不拼尽全力才遏止住喉间溢出的呻吟。他双手陷进衣袍的布料间，狠狠抓住，但光对此一无所觉，小声地预告着：“……我要咬了。”

抵在腺体之上的两瓣柔软的嘴唇缓缓张开，坚硬的牙齿轻轻咬住那一小块皮肤，然后慢慢加重力道。

入侵体内的信息素让水晶公头昏眼花，眼前几乎炸起了金光，他的尾巴不安地乱颤，藏在衣袍下无可攀附，只能四处扭动。这下不仅是后头出水，前面也全然勃起——他不知道为什么，这临时标记完全没有发挥应有的作用，反而把他推向更深重的情欲里。注意到的时候，他已经发出了难以想象的浪荡叫声，全身都开始发软。

光也没有料到这种情况，空气里水晶公信息素的味道变得更浓郁了，那对绯红的猫耳耷拉下去，颈后的皮肤愈发发红发烫起来。

“……公？”光有些担心地叫他，水晶公却抓住了他的手。

“让你……看到这种失态……对不起……”他喘息着，用尽力气转过身，正面看向光。他的面颊红作一片，眼中不知何时竟泛起了水光，“能不能请你……能不能……”这请求太过不知廉耻，他用残存的理智斥责自己，将下唇咬了又咬，“请你……做进一步的事……”他说完，羞惭地闭上眼睛。而光震怔愣数秒，回过神后却张开双臂，珍而重之地将他抱进怀里。

“不要道歉。”光把他抱得很紧，情欲让他控制不住自己的力道，几乎要将他嵌入自己的身体，“……交给我吧。”

后穴已经很湿了，光把水晶公湿透的内裤剥掉之后，圆润的臀瓣上还沾着淫液，几乎泛着水光。那条唯末端泛白的艳红猫尾终于从厚重的衣袍下解放，在光往穴中探入手指的时候死死缠住他的胳膊，似乎想让他的手指进得更深。

光的手指被那高热紧窄的肉洞绞着，能感受到淫水如何漫过指尖，从穴口满溢出来，抽插出满室的水声。水晶公全身都绷紧，脸闷在枕头里，喉间发出模糊的呜咽。光怕他憋到自己，伸手抽掉他的枕头，手指却因动作改变角度，戳到了要命的地方。

“啊、啊！那里……不行！”水晶公绕在光手腕上的尾巴肉眼可见地炸了毛，一边喊着不要，一边却又将光的手指吸得更深。光没有要停手的意思，又伸入了一根手指，往才发现的秘处狠狠揉弄起来。

“不行吗？可是公看起来很舒服……”光贴着绯红的猫耳低声说着，“还会更舒服的。”

古·拉哈又哭又叫，尾巴把光的胳膊勒出红痕。没多久他就蹭着床单尖叫着射了一次，精液糊在腰腹间，光伸手，摸了满指凉滑。

丧失了廉耻观念的猫魅打着颤，口齿不清地求男人进入自己。光也没了耐性，将手指从热情挽留的肉穴中撤出，换做滚烫粗长的阴茎抵上。古·拉哈趴在床上，看不见那肉柱的形色，唯饥渴翕张的小穴感受到它的热度和大小，在还未将它吞入的时候，就紧张得颤抖起来。

“太……大……呃！”他还没来得及发表担忧，光已经扶着阴茎顶开穴口，缓慢地挺腰送入。

“好紧……”光的皮肤上沁出一层隐忍的汗水，扣着水晶公腰部的双臂绷出冷峻的肌肉线条。他强忍着狠插到底的冲动，俯身去吻水晶公的侧脸，诱哄着：“公，放松一点。”

水晶公呜咽着应了一声，将腿张得更开，连尾巴都卸去力道。光顺着他的侧脸吻上去，像是鼓励，像是奖赏。他将他的耳尖含进嘴里，腰却干脆地往前一挺，整根阴茎都插了进去。

“啊————！”水晶公拖长了嗓音浪叫，说不清是痛还是爽。他只觉得肠壁全被光滚烫的阳物熨平了，每一寸神经都在描摹其上筋脉的纹络，龟头和柱身的形状；好像他已经被那根阴茎操穿了，身体和大脑都无暇再去处理其他的信号，只想让那根东西律动、成结、射满自己的生殖腔。

“太……啊！光、光……动一动！呜……”发出羞耻的请求之后，他又难以面对地啜泣。光看着这样的水晶公，恨不得把他揉进怀里，狠狠地操坏，让他完全失去理智，只会在自己身下哭诉下流的欲求。但光当然是舍不得的，只顺着他的话将阴茎抽出一些，开始了激烈的律动。

水晶公被插得满脸泪水，手指几乎要把床单挠破，在崩溃的叫床声中，他体内隐秘的通道柔顺地向英雄打开，娇嫩的肉缝邀请一般吻着他凶狠的冠头。

光在他脊背上咬了一口，将阴茎卡进那更柔软也更敏感的秘处。那里从未被人进入过，刚吞进头部就让水晶公高潮了一次。光不顾他的讨饶和哭喊，扯着他的尾巴把自己送进去，期间他竟又射了一回，阴茎和小腹爽得发酸。

他进得太深了，古·拉哈在意识恍惚间忍不住伸手去摸自己的腹部，仿佛可以摸到体内那根横冲直撞的东西，又仿佛那里已经微微鼓起，像即将孕育生命一般。他说不清这是Omega的本能或是什么，他想要光射在自己的生殖腔里，他想要滚烫到令他疼痛的永久标记，他想要为他……泪水从他潮红的面颊上滚落，他的脑子里只能思考这些荒唐的事情。

那处越绞越紧，光已经快到极限，额头上青筋鼓起。他本不想射在里面，现在的水晶公被情热支配着，只会说些胡话，如果在生殖腔里成结，多少像是乘人之危……再加上，要避免受孕，指不定又得吃些额外的药物，再对他的身体造成什么影响。他用尽最后的理智想要从那乖巧热情的穴里抽出，却得到身下人濒临崩溃的哭喊和挣扎。

“不要！——不要出去……呜……英雄、射在我里面……求、求你……”他的尾巴又绕上光的手臂，比之前缠得更紧，和下面的穴一起发狠地挽留。他哭得通红的脸也拼命转过来，饱浸泪水的红瞳像两块脆弱的宝石，神情卑微得可怜。

“不要出去？”光受不了那眼神，将他整个人从床上抱起，坐进自己怀里，那本来已经抽出去些许的阴茎便深深插入腔内，触到前所未有的深处。他在一声凄厉的哭叫中抚摸过又一次高潮的可怜性器，猫魅族那略显娇小的性器已经几乎吐不出什么东西，只往外不住渗水。他继续往上，抓过水晶公的手和他一起抚弄他的腹部，在他耳边不乏恶意地说：“射到这里鼓起来、怀上我的孩子也可以吗？”

“可以、可以——！我想要……为你……”

“怀孕了，这里也涨起来，溢出奶水，也可以吗？”他用另一手裹住他柔嫩的乳头，生着厚茧的指尖在敏感的尖端狠狠地磨。

“呜呜……可以、可以……都可以！啊——”

光双手掐住他细瘦的腰，用力抬起又用力按下，大开大合地顶胯十数个来回。对，这样也好，光这么想着，标记他，让他永远属于自己，让他再也不敢产生那种为了自己牺牲生命的念头，用这种刻入灵魂里的印记将他束缚在自己的生命里。他张开嘴，将理智交给欲望，如野兽一般咬住水晶公后颈发烫的腺体，阴茎抵住生殖腔的深处，在那人剧烈的无精高潮中将精液尽数射入，完成了真正的标记。

真的……被射满了，英雄的精液又多又烫，涨大的结卡在腔口，清晰地让他痛着。还有他印在颈后的标记……那里可能被咬出了血，但他只觉得满足。水晶公因高潮绷起的身体骤然松懈下去，意识也跟着断线。他倒在光的胸口，昏死过去。

不知过了多久，水晶公悠悠转醒。身体似乎是被简单擦拭了一遍，不像先前那样满是体液，狼狈不堪。他还保持着坐姿靠在光的怀里，那人一手揽着他，一手用小勺盛着茶水，抵在他唇上喂他。水晶公感到一阵羞赧，慢慢回想起之前发生的事，更觉无地自容。光看见他醒了，小勺碰了碰他的上唇，低声道：“乖，喝点水。”

水晶公红着脸就着他的手把水喝了，趁着他伸手将小勺放到一边的茶碗中，便挣扎着想离开他的怀抱。后颈得了标记的地方还一跳一跳地疼着，身体的热度虽暂时降了下去，内部却仍残存着难以启齿的淫痒。这一切都在提醒他到底引诱英雄做了多么羞耻的事情，提醒他如何抛弃了自尊骗取英雄为自己打上本属于伴侣之间的烙印。

他双手抵上光的胸膛，想从英雄的禁锢中逃离，却只有左手的指尖感受到了那躯体的热度。水晶公颤了一下，急迫地想收回自己水晶化后失去了温度的右手，却被光在中途截下，纤细的一截腕子被扣在宽大的手心里。

“太凉了……”水晶公想为自己辩解，光却执着地将那只手引向自己。

他在那盈蓝的手指上轻轻落下一吻。

静默地、虔诚地，他垂下的睫毛微微颤动，像隐忍着某种行将迸发的炽热情感。水晶公被眼前的情景震撼，一时失去了所有动作和言语。那连血管都被冻结的晶体深处，仿佛须臾间涌出了滚烫的岩浆，直灌注进他的肉身。

他鼻尖发酸，习惯性地低下头，用额发遮挡脸上的表情。

“不要躲着我，我想要你的一切。”光的左指顺着水晶的纹路游走，攀住猫魅族瘦削的肩膀，将他重新揽向自己。

能说会道的水晶都城主突然丧失了言语的能力，仔细消化着英雄的话语，不知他是何用意，又期待这代表了某种他也怀抱着的感情。

“英雄……”

“看着我。”光把他的前发拨开，吻他的额头，声音温柔低哑，有如魔咒。

水晶公于是直起脖颈，流淌着皇血的红色魔眼撞进一片蔚蓝的湖泊。那一瞬间，在英雄面前自卑如他，谨小慎微如他，也几乎能确定英雄眼中饱含的爱情。在英雄开口之前，就忍不住让眼泪盈满了眼眶。

“古·拉哈·提亚，”光郑重地叫他的名字，每一个字都在舌尖柔软地滚过，甘美又酸涩，“我很爱你。”

横跨数百年的爱欲幻想，竟也有得现的一天。无数的画面涌进古·拉哈的脑海，从在兀尔德泉见到他的第一天，到走进水晶塔前的最后一眼，再到合上回忆录时一瞬的空落，到他从雷克兰德深紫的森林间走来的时刻……古·拉哈在无数的时刻奔向他，在无数的时刻追逐他的光芒，憧憬化作爱恋，景仰化作欲求，但他却试图遮掩所有的感情，到头来和用兜帽遮掩自己的真容一般，藏头露脚，破绽百出。

如摘下兜帽的那天，光用一声呼喊瓦解他的伪装一般，此刻他也再不能控制自己的情绪。

眼泪簌簌滚落，他今天实在哭得太多，眼眶微微发痛。他抱着光的手臂，让他的手掌贴上自己的胸口。薄薄的皮肉下，他的心脏狂乱地跳动。

“我也……很爱你。”他回答说，“从很久以前开始，一直都……很爱你。”

光低头，捉住他的嘴唇细密地吻。这是他们之间第一次真正接吻，轻而易举地挑起情欲。光揽着古·拉哈的腰，后者的双手攀着他的脖颈，两人的胸腹紧紧贴在一起，体温彼此交融。

性器再次插入的时候，古·拉哈听见英雄在耳边问：“人的一生没有多少年，我已经失去了太多东西，你能不能陪我到终点？”

我答应你、我答应你。他听见自己哭着回答，然后在铺天盖地的、混着咸涩泪水的亲吻中，再次沉沦进欲望的漩涡。

水晶公的发情期持续了三天，其间莱楠来过两次，送来一些水和食物，以及谢萨米尔馆长的几句关照。

大意是：公的身体能否受孕还要到日后观察，但永久标记无疑可以让他的身体状况稳定一些。

“还有，”莱楠看上去对素来尊敬的暗之战士不太高兴，一对兔耳也不如往日精神，“英雄以后就是公的Alpha了，烦请您多抽空陪陪他。”

“嗯，我会的。”光披着一件在多玛驻留时入乡随俗购买的羽织，裸露的肩颈和胸口遍布疤痕，也点缀着令人浮想的暧昧印记。他蔚蓝的双眼惫懒而温柔，难掩残存的爱意和缱绻，“我会好好照顾他。”

白纱般的云雾拥着高耸的水晶塔，阳光之下，有灵鸟盘旋着啼唱，碧蓝的水晶熠熠生辉。

水晶塔的主人在爱人的怀中醒来，得到一个吻，和一句带笑的早安。

—END—


End file.
